Tell Her
by both-eyes-closed
Summary: Kiba's having trouble telling Hinata how he feels about her, and gullibly takes advice from anyone willing to give him some.
1. Suggestions

**Tell Her**

_Chapter I : Suggestions_

Kiba scratched his head, and frowned at her response. Of course, he should have been expecting that kind of answer from Kurenai-sensei. She was a _woman_, and a very sensible one, too. Not that Kiba had anything against woman or girls, because he had a very strong interest in a certain Byakugan-eyed girl. "But Kurenai-sensei, I can't just _tell her_," He tried his hardest not to sound too panicky and stubborn. Akamaru barked.

**Foolish Kiba, your sensei is right. **Akamaru words only annoyed Kiba further. Wasn't he supposed to _agree _with Kiba?

Kiba ignored his companion's opinion. Kurenai brushed back her black tresses that fell gently around her shoulders. She closed her red eyes, rimmed with thick, black lashes, and shook her head from left to right, letting a small laugh. "Well what do you expect she'd say, Kiba-kun? She's not the type to just turn you away, and plus, Hinata-chan adores those who speak the truth. She's that sort of person, and because she's shy you have to go up to her," Her eyes opened again, and her red lips were in a form of a smile.

He still was unsure, and disappointed at his teacher's reply. It was not what he had wanted, and although Kiba had grown out of the habit of thinking he should get whatever he wanted, he still grumbled miserably. He had been searching for a less harder, less riskier suggestion. In most aspects however, Kiba wanted to know what he was to Hinata.

Yes, he was interested in Hyuuga Hinata. No. Wait. He was _extremely_ interested in Hyuuga Hinata, the petite, little girl on his team. Perhaps if he had not known her, if he had never spoken a word to her nor ever sat next to her, Kiba would have never noticed her. Of course, her white orb-like eyes would have caught his attention, but she seldom spoke back at the Ninja Academy.

But they were teammates now, two people bound to become lasting friends. And the more time they trained together, and the more missions they were assigned together along with Kurenai and Shino, the more he learned about her. He found out just how good-hearted she was, and even though she did not look like much, Kiba could see the beautiful and strong person within her. And he became very fond of her.

"But I just _can't_," Kiba protested. He couldn't find the words in why he could not tell the one he adored so dearly of his feelings or more that he didn't want to explain them, but he knew he just couldn't spit out the words to her. "Isn't there any simpler way?" Kurenai rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh.

"Do you want me to say she likes Naruto, and tell you to just give up? Because in all honesty, Kiba-kun, _that's _the simplest way," Kiba looked hurt, and he felt hurt, too. Kurenai eyed him expectantly, she knew that would get to him. Even just the mentioning of Naruto's name with Hinata's in the same sentence irked him. That was the reason why he couldn't just tell Hinata how he felt about her.

Kurenai placed her hands on her hips, and leaned forward waiting for his answer. Kiba, remained quiet, and looked away.

**Do you now see what she means? It may be a case of 'now or never', Kiba.**

Kiba jammed his hands into the pockets of his gray parka. "Can I get a man's opinion on this kind of situation?" His eyes were focused completely on the ground. Kurenai lifted a perfectly arched brow.

"I suppose, Kiba-kun, but I suggest that you listen to my advice. Who knows what those perverted Jounin men might tell you to do?" She threw her hands helplessly over her head and laughed loudly. "Do whatever you wish, Kiba-kun, but be careful with Hinata-chan. She's too precious to break. I'm going to meet with some other female shinobi at this large counsel about a meeting discussing more young girls enrolling at the Ninja Academy," She lightly patted his disheveled brown hair, and walked away.

Kiba sighed. He continued to walk and called for Akamaru to follow. He had some money left in his pocket, and was hungry for a hot bowl of ramen at the local Ichiraku. He pondered silently to himself, as he walked through the fairly crowded street. This was very unusual for Kiba to be so silent and quiet. An old, round man with a short white mustache from a fruit stand even noticed this, and called to Kiba. "What's the matter, kid?" Kiba looked up at him, and shrugged his shoulders. The man laughed.

"What's so funny, Old Ottori?" The young shinobi asked. It wasn't squeaky and scared or angry and intimidating, but sounded more like a rhetorical question. It was as if the man knew he was stressing over a girl.

"You're stressing over a girl," He answered simply, and began talking to another old, customer. Kiba's mouth nearly dropped. Was he _that_ obvious? Or perhaps Mr. Old Ottori was just awfully observant. He hoped for it to be the second theory.

Kiba continued to walk through the busy streets of Konoha with Akamaru. Because of the dangerous mission in attempt to retrieve Sasuke months earlier, he had a duration of vacation where he was free to spend time resting for any upcoming missions or simply training. The dark-blue thick, cloth panels closing in the Ichiraku were in sight, and as he neared the wooden ramen stand, Kiba could smell several familiar scents.

And as he came closer, he could hear familiar voices chatting away from inside. Kiba smiled, maybe this would be his chance to get some _man-to-man_ advice. He pushed away a cloth flap, and met the backs of three Jounin men very known to him. One's hair was silvery and spiky, and was slightly bunched down by the tie of his black mask, the man that sat next to him had glossy, black hair cut oddly like a mushroom, and the last had a trail of smoke above his head. "Hello Kiba, it's nice to see you walking around," Kakashi greeted, as he sipped in his warm broth. His mask had been rolled down to underneath his bottom lip.

Kiba nodded as the other two looked at him startled. Well, Asuma looked startled, whilst Gai sent him a toothy, white smile. Kiba shivered, Gai's perfect teeth had always given him the creeps. "Where are your teammates?" Gai asked as a noodle slithered its way up into his mouth. The thought of his own teammates gave Kiba a sudden rush as an image of Hinata smiling appeared in his mind. He forgot there were two other members on his Team 8 altogether, and for a minute was lost in a daze of Hinata's eyes.

"Kiba?" Asuma's low voice awoke him, and he blinked staring at the men who evidently were staring back. Kiba reddened slightly, which was very unlike him. He shook away the blush and grinned, showing off his piercing sharp fangs.

The room as silent for a moment, but was broken by the old ramen stand keeper's ladle pouring more broth over Gai's bowl. Kiba, again began to shy away, and stuttered a bit. "I…I was wondering..." He began, and scolded himself for stuttering. He scratched the red, triangular mark on his cheek and looked down. "I got this friend, who really likes Hinata-chan!" He blurted, stupidly and of course something he would regret.

The three Jounins all looked at each other, and dopily smiled at each other. Kiba saw the glances, and realized they knew who his 'friend' was. _Wow, I sure am obvious_. He thought to himself as a bowl of ramen was laid out for him. Kiba dug his hand into his pockets and pulled out his money and paid for his noodles.

Each man stopped eating, and turned to Kiba. "Kiba, each of us have come to a suggestion of how you can get Hinata," Gai simply stated. Waterfalls of tears deluged from his round eyes and incredibly thick eyebrows. "The Fountain of Youth has finally spurt trickles of young love!" He raised his right hand and saluted to the young ninja. "I advise that you pretend to be Uzumaki Naruto!" Kiba's brows furrowed, and Akamaru found endless laughter at Gai's advice.

Kakashi shook his head. "You should read my _'Come Come Paradise'_ books, Kiba"

"Maybe you should start smoking, Kiba. Smoking makes you look sexy," Asuma through his cigarette butt onto the floor and naturally stepped on it with his sandal. Kiba looked at all three men strangely, but figured they _could_ be right. Maybe if he tried each of their ideas one at a time…

**You certainly are a fool, Kiba. **Akamaru laughed at his human friend. It was too pitifully.

_Note:_ Well, I want _you_ guys to decide which he tries first.

So vote for either:

1 – Gai and his advice that Kiba be more like Naruto, because _everyone _knows she absolutely _admires_ Naruto.

2 – Asuma and his advice that Kiba smoke to look sexy.

3 – Kakashi and his advice that Kiba get some 'tips' from his 'books'.


	2. Cigarette Butts for None

**Tell Her**

* * *

_Chapter I : Cigarette Butts for None_

Kiba felt a little uneasy, as Asuma handed him the white pack of cigarettes. Making himself look more desirable _had_ been one of his top priorities in getting Hinata, but he was still unsure about smoking a cigarette. Asuma quickly lit a cigarette and slipped it into his mouth. He was a professional. "This should work,"

"Why?" Kiba tried to make himself sound less childish and scared, but he knew smoking was bad for his health. And although he was reckless and brash, Kiba was very careful with his overall well-being, to be a good shinobi. He remembered his battle with Sakon, one of the Four Sounds only months ago. His stomach no longer pained, but he had not realized how close to death he had been. He could have died, and his dreams and goals for Hinata would have been hopeless and lost. "How do you know it'll work?"

Asuma shifted the cigarette in his mouth to the left corner of his lips. He smirked. "Well, if you're scared, then just try it. If you don't like it, then quit. But it makes you sexy, really. Look at me," Asuma backed a ways and opened his Jounin vest for Kiba to get a better view of him. Kiba narrowed his eyes, he usually never judged men. Not that it was bad or anything, but Kiba saw it as very uncomfortable. However, he forced his eyes to at least look at Asuma.

He concluded Asuma as okay. He was large-built, slightly bigger that Kakashi, but he held a muscularity that made him look very strong. His short, brown beard reminded Kiba of the Third Hokage somewhat, and he figured that must have meant _some_thing.

And he even noticed that the smoke slipping from his mouth did give him that sort of 'tough guy' appeal. Kiba liked the idea of being a tough guy, and nodded at Asuma. "I see, Asuma-sensei. It does make you look better," Asuma leered at him sarcastically. He smiled showing some yellowed teeth. Kiba shuddered, he was type to notice teeth like that.

"Are you saying that I'm not sexy without the smoking?" Kiba heard the joking in it, and frantically shook his head. "Well, I believe you need to practice, no?" Kiba slowly pulled out a cigarette, they were longer than he had thought. He had seen Asuma, and other pictures of people smoking, so he guessed on how to hold it between his index and middle fingers. "Ah, well I see you've got that down," Asuma reached into his pocket for his lighter. Kiba gulped, as the small flame of orange blue–an odd mixture of colors Kiba thought–was put to the end of the cigarette. "Now you simply inhale the smooth aroma," Asuma said in a calm voice, it annoyed Kiba.

But Kiba did so, and inhaled the smoke into his lungs, very slowly. It slipped into his mouth, and into his body softly, almost like silk. And for a moment, Kiba felt like he was floating. _Is this how it feels to smoke?_

But the happiness ended. The pain instantly shot into his lungs, and Kiba began coughing forward. His throat burned, and he could feel himself choking. Asuma caught him as his body toppled forward. Kiba blinked a few times when he began to gain control of himself.

"Did you like it?" Kiba's eye twitched at the brown-haired man. He leaned forward. "It does make you look good though," Kiba sighed, if this kind of pain would really get Hinata for him, it was worth it.

The doors to the Hyuuga compound were closed, but Kiba presumed there was nothing special going on. There was nothing special about that day anyways. However, Kiba still had a small feeling of fear when he knocked the large wooden doors of the gate. With his keen sense, Kiba recognized the familiar smell of a teammate training.

The sounds of the training ended, and Kiba could hear Neji's footsteps walking steadily to the gateway doors. With speed, Neji suddenly appeared as the door was opened. Even Kiba, who knew he should expect something like this from the likes of Neji, flinched. He also expected the deathly glare from Neji every time he and Shino came to fetch Hinata, but Neji's face was calm and relaxed.

Although Kiba was not the most observant of the shinobi of the Leaf, he, too had noticed Neji's change of behavior. Neji had always been intelligent, Kiba knew that and even guessed it at a time when he had not known Neji, but he used to be so arrogant and hateful. Kiba shivered at the thought of Neji nearly destroying Hinata. He easily admitted that Neji's power left him with an intimidating sickness in his stomach.

"Kiba," His voice was emotionless, but Neji held no grimace upon his face. His eyes were naturally fierce-looking, yet they detained a sort of warmth. Kiba nodded to Neji. Their level of understanding was an odd one, since they were two very different individuals, but Neji accepted Kiba as strong, and Kiba accepted Neji as…well, Neji.

There were light footsteps from inside the gateway, Neji still had not let Kiba into their courtyard. Kiba caught her scent, and although he looked calm and composed, his mind had already began hallucinating. "Neji-niisan, is t-that Kiba-kun?" Neji did not reply to Hinata's question, and left with so much as a simple shrug. Kiba and Neji were not much of conversationalists with each other, and he, too shrugged as Neji disappeared inside.

A gentle breeze passed through the Hyuuga's courtyard, and lightly rustled the oak tree towards the corner of the training arena. It was a pleasant place, Kiba could conclude, if only he hadn't felt the uneasiness of being watched like a hawk by any nosy Byakugan-holder. Hinata closed the door to the gate quietly, and turned around to her dog-loving friend. "So, what did you come by for, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba smiled. She, who usually seemed so shy and insecure, held a stronger attitude when just alone with her teammates. Small things, things that might have been considered 'petty' and 'meaningless', such as the change in the way she talked, were easily noticed through Kiba's thoughts. She did not stutter quite as much when with her teammates. Whenever he was with her, he knew she found a feeling of comfort, and that truly made his day.

It gave him the sentiment of securing another. It made him feel as if he accomplished something so great, to give someone the sense of security, free from all stress. Oh how such small things, from a girl so small, could make him feel the warmth that swarm through his slender body.

He smiled facing her, and let show his strikingly white fangs. "I…I just wanted to show you something Asuma-sensei taught me," Her pale pink lips curved into a small 'O' form as he dug his hand into the pocket of his over-sized jacket. As he felt around, the papery cylinder fell between his fingers and he instantly pulled his hand out.

**Stupidity is what brought you to your current state, Kiba. I know I should not be one to contradict what you believe will bring you one step closer to winning Hinata's heart, but I feel I have the right to tell you when you may ruin everything for all good.**

Kiba had never remembered his dog sounding so sharp in his native language. It was yet another thing that was bothering Kiba that day, for he now felt so small compared to his partner of such intellect.

**I advise that you not smoke.**

"What do you know?" Kiba muttered low under his breath hoping the white-eyed girl in front of him had not heard. She did not change expression, and he therefore presumed that she had not heard. He lifted the cigarette between his fingers as Asuma had corrected, and swiftly with his other hand lit the end with a lighter borrowed from Asuma also.

The experience with the smoking was not pleasant, as had before. But as the smoke was still clearing between Hinata and him, he felt a great deal sexier indeed. And he remembered Asuma taking up a sort of 'tough guy' role. He hoped that Hinata had evaluated the image clearly though.

She was coughing slightly, and although she tried to smile, her eyes were filled with dismay. His heart sank. "Oh…um…Kiba…um…I didn't know you had t-taken up smoking…" She let in a little cough before continuing. "I-It's…not the greatest for you, I hope you know…I mean y-your health,"

Even in the midst of her explaining what she thought of his smoking incident, Kiba quickly caught another scent from nearby him. It was a familiar scent, someone he dreaded to see for he knew she would surely whip him for trying to tempt Hinata with using cigarettes.

"Kiba!" Kiba could not decide whether the red of her eyes was redder than the red in her face, but he decided not to venture upon the thought too much. Kurenai had already pummeled him with a harsh fist, the blow pushing him to the side. The forced cause by her hit also caused him to drop his cigarette.

It had happened fast, so Hinata had no time to think of who to side with. Mainly it was because she had no sort of information to even know why her Jounin leader had just punched one of her three-man Genin teammates. She simply froze, and awaited for what would proceed after the dust cleared.

* * *

_Note:_ I know this chapter entry is not the very best, but because of everything being so rushed, I feel I just had to post it. Don't worry, I'll write Hinata's thoughts on _'Kiba's endeavor to look sexy' _so you can see how things are beginning to unfold. Next chapter titled, _Failed Attempt : Number One?_. It'll be in soon. Sorry, there is nothing to vote for this time. Thanks for all of the reviews though! – _both-eyes-closed _


End file.
